Naruto: Wolf of the Night
by Lord Raviel
Summary: After the geni Exam. Naruto & Hinata or maybe a herm.
1. Notes

Naruto: Wolf of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the characters that I made.

Naruto & Hinata or maybe a herm.

Ino

Hanabi

Tenten

Anko

Kurenai

Bloodline.

No Bloodline

One

Two

I will take suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Sorry I had to rewrite this Chapter.

"yo" speaking

'yo' thinking

"**yo" demon&Summon speaking**

**'yo' demon&summon thinking**

**yo jutsu&sealing**

Chapter 1: Clan & Bloodline

Training Ground 14 Day before Genin Exam.

"Hinata What are your likes in a working genin team?" Naruto asks as he walks up to Hinata for their once a week secret training.( Hinata doesn't stutter any more thanks to Naruto helping her train.)

"My likes in a working team are that they are on time for missions, willing to take the time to get to know their teammates, willing to set aside their feelings to help their teammates, and will help train each other." Hinata says as she is handing a scroll on the basics of the Jukun taijutsu style to Naruto.(He is trying to develop a taijutsu style that is a combination of speed, strength, and pressure points that are in a person body.) "So what are your likes in a working team?" she asks.

"They are the very same likes that you just listed Hinata. So what are your dislikes in a team Hinata?" He asks while reading over the scroll and making notes in a new scroll of the parts that will be used in his taijutsu style.

"The things in a team that I dislike are those who think they are better than everyone else because of their bloodline or what clan they are from, or those who look down on people who are different or for something they had no control over." she says while reading a romance novel. Hinata then asks,"What are your dislikes in a team Naruto?"

"They are also the same as yours but I dislike those who use others for for personal gain."he says and then says,"The reason why I asked for the basics for the Jukun is because I have a bloodline that is not known in Fire Country. I need help in giving it a name and to make a taijutsu style for it and to name the style."

"Naruto will you show me what it looks like?" a surprised Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata I will show you and Hanabi what it looks like. You can come out now Hanabi I know your there." he says smiling lightly at Hinata.

"WHAT! Why are you here Hanabi?" Hinata asked shocked.

"To see why you had a copy of the Jukun basics and to watch you and Naruto train, and now I see why you had the scroll to help him make a taijutsu to match his bloodline." she said looking at Hinata and Naruto smiling.

"Hanabi please don't tell dad that I gave Naruto a copy of the basics to the Jukun or about his bloodline?" asked a scared Hinata.

"I won't tell dad what I saw or will see if you let me train with you two from now on." Hanabi said to them.

"Well Naruto what do you think?" asked Hinata.

Naruto says,"Sure way the hell not. Lets get the party started shall we." Hinata and Hanabi nod their heads at Naruto to begin the change. They had to look away because of the sound that was heard when bones and muscle broke and ripped to pieces. They looked back to the spot where Naruto was standing to see if he was okay but what they found in his place was cross between a man and a wolf. His height was a good 6'5" tall the fur is a blood red looking color. His body muscled and yet it was also lean looking.

"Wow." was all Hinata and Hanabi could say after he changed forms.

"So what do you think of the Uzumaki bloodline and what should I name it lady's?" he growled out to Hinata and Hanabi.

"I need some time to think of a perfect name for your unique bloodline." says a shocked Hanabi.

Hinata says in a happy voice, "I need some time as well to think of a name for the taijutsu style to work with your bloodline Naruto!"

"OK, I will let you take all the time you need to think of some names for my bloodline and for the taijutsu style." he says after changing back to his human form and then says while pulling out three pieces of chakra paper,"Now lets see what element we are alined to so that way we know what type of element jutsu we can use that come naturally to us. If it splits in two it is wind, wet it is water, turns to dust it is earth, ash it is fire, crumbles it is lightning." and hands them a piece of the paper.

"I will go first." says Hinata while pushing chakra into the paper and says,"Its wet so I can use water jutsu cool your turn Hanabi."

Hanabi pushes chakra in the paper and watches as it turns to dust and she says, "I have the earth element jutsu to use. Naruto your turn to go."

"OK here go nothing," he says as he put chakra in the paper it then gets shredded in to pieces. "Holy shit that is an insane level of an alinement to wind." he says shocked.

Hinata and Hanabi just stand there shocked at that high of an alinement to wind. They watch as he digs through his pack looking for some thing. Hinata asks, "What are you looking for in the pack?"

He says, "I have scrolls with jutsu in them that are for the elements people are alined to for us to read."

"You have jutsu for us?" asked the shocked Hanabi.

"Yes I have three earth jutsu for Hanabi. One water jutsu Hinata. A wind one for me." he says to them.

"Cool two defense and one attack jutsu. They are Iron Armor, Jade Armor, and Earthquake"said Hanabi.

"OK an attack jutsu called Jet Cannon." Says Hinata.

Naruto says,"I have a jutsu that is both an attack and defense."

"Naruto we need to get home and get some sleep for the exam in the morning." says Hinata.

Outside of Naruto and Ten-tens house

"Hey Naruto ow was your training tonight?"asked Ten-ten as she is coming home from a week long mission.

"It was ok I got the scroll I asked for and showed Hinata and Hanabi my bloodline. So Ten-ten how was the mission?" he asked.

"It was alright but nothing happened. I also picked up a sword for you to learn to use. WHAT YOU SHOWED NEJI'S COUSINS!" she yelled.

**What type of sword will Naruto use?**

**Name for his bloodline?**

**Name for the taijutsu style?**


End file.
